This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Early morning increases in progesterone and testosterone have been observed in adolescent girls, increases which are most marked in early puberty. Additionally, progesterone and testosterone are increased in obese early pubertal girls compared to normal weight early pubertal girls. We will examine the adrenal contribution to these hormonal changes in normal and obese girls of all pubertal stages. We will acutely suppress adrenal gland function with a single dose of dexamethasone and subsequently stimulate adrenal gland function with ACTH. The results will allow us to understand the adrenal contribution to progesterone and testosterone production throughout puberty and how adrenal progesterone and testosterone production differs in normal weight and obese girls.